Lights, Camera, Fights!
by DivergentRebil46
Summary: This is Tris at a new acting school, and Four is her teacher. Lots of FourTris fluff. I ship them so hard. Rated T for Tris/Tobias
1. Chapter 1

I walk to my dorm with my new room mate. I can't believe I got excepted into Dauntless University! This is a college for actors and actresses. I, however, am interested in action performances. This is why most of my classes are either fighting lessons or fighting acting lessons. However, I also got a singing class. I don't mind, because you never know when you are going to get a song. It turns out, my teacher for every single class is some guy named Four. At least I think it's a guy. I _hope _it's a guy. Weird. It's probably just a nickname.

"Wow!" Christina says, taking a good look at the dorm. Not bad. I go put my things down on my bed and fall asleep, exhausted. _

I walk into my first class, a smiling Christina by my side. I am not in the mood to smile. Although I am exited about getting accepted into this school, it's always a burden to be new at school, even when everyone else is new, too. I take a seat in the front, waiting for Four to start his lesson. I look up to see him staring at me, and he holds my gaze for a few seconds before he looks away. He has deep blue eyes I could drown in, dark brown hair that looks almost as if it's black, and a full lower lip. He's kind of cute, actually. _Snap out of it,_ I tell myself, _he's your teacher!_ But every time I thought of those blue eyes, my heart got heavier. I barely even notice when he starts class. I jerk myself to attention, snapping out of my daze. This earns a flat glance from Four. I start to wonder off again, but my haze of thoughts is broken by Christina jerking my shoulder.

"Come, on! We have combat now," she says, giving me a worried glance. Class is over? Wow. I nod my head and get up, following her out of the room. Four is my teacher for combat, too. Great. I remember my old boyfriend, the one that broke my heart, and everything goes black.

_*Flashback_

_I am at the school, late afternoon. My music teacher had told me to meet me here so she could give me the form. Suddenly, I hear a noise to my left and curiosity overtakes me as I walk to the noise. I peek through the window of a janitors closet, finding my boyfriend, Jake, talking to a cheerleader named Allie. I can't hear what they are saying, but I do see what they do after they're done talking. Jake wraps his arms around Allie, who kisses him square on the lips. The part that shocks me most is when he kisses back. I can feel hot tears stream down my cheeks, but I don't care. I run away, sure that my footsteps are pounding. I can hear the closet door opening, Jake calling my name. But I don't turn around. I don't stop until the night air blows across my face, chilling my tears._

_*End of Flashback_

I feel a hand shake me, and that's when I realize I must have been out cold. I look up to see Four and Christina towering over me.

"Where am I?" I ask, putting a hand up to my head. I start to get up, but Christina stops me. Four just stands with his arms crossed, watching.

"Relax," she says, trying to push me down, "You need the rest."

"No, I don't" I say, sitting up again, "I'm fine." Christina gives me one last worried glance, but doesn't say anything else.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were sitting in Combat and you just collapsed."

"Oh," I say. That happens to me sometimes. I have flashbacks that knock me out, but it's no big deal.  
"Can we go back to class now?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because your injured."

"I am not injured, Christina. Your being paranoid. I just had a flashback, and..." my voice trails off.

"About?" Christina asks me

"Things," I say, looking at her, begging her not to press me.

"Things about?"

I sigh. "I would rather not talk about it," I say, fiddling with the strings of my sweatshirt. Four still stands, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And why is he here?" I ask her, pointing at Four.

"He's the one that took you her. He was about to leave, but then you woke up." she replies. Reasonable, but something tells me there was something more. I sigh, pull myself up, and start walking away.

"Tris, you really shouldn't-"  
"I'm fine, Christina," I mumble, walking back to the dorms. I can feel Christina following me. I can slightly hear Four chuckling from my hospital room. How does he find this funny?

Tobias POV

She's such a fighter. I listen to Christina argue with Tris, but she gets up and leaves anyways. I let out a small laugh, walking out of her hospital room. I wonder what the flashback was about... I shake the thought out of my head wand walk back to my dorm. I see Zeke sitting on my bed, playing with his laptop.

"Get off of my bed," I say, shoving him off and laughing. Zeke is the only person- my only friend- that I can be myself around, or even slightly trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I lay on my bed, but I am not tired. My hands are clasped on my stomach, my knees are bent. I think about todays events- _the flashback._ I shudder at the thought.

"So..." Christina begins, and I resist the urge to sigh. "What was that flashback about?" her voice is eager- almost _hungry._ I don't answer. Instead, I find myself drifting, thinking about him. _Four._

No.

I.

Don't.

I.

_Can't._

Like him. I vowed that night- the night my heart was broken in to not just two, but a _million _different pieces- that I would never love again. Loving starts with liking. Therefore, I can not like. I gained a fear, that night. I fear that I don't know if I will ever be able to face. A fear of intimacy- relationships. Period. Friends were fine of course, but with any guy- even a guy that is my friend- I was clammy around. Tight. Scared. If I do have to hang out with a guy, I make sure that there is a girl with me. I haven't thought about a guy in _that_ way since Jake. But Four- he's different.

**_~Page Break~_**

I walk into combat, determined not to have any incidents today. Luckily, I have been able to avoid _the question._ Can't anyone see that I don't want to talk about it? It seems like the only person that hasn't asked me is Four. _Four. _I internally sigh.

_Tris, _I mentally scold myself, _You don't want to end up with a broken heart- again- now, do you? No. Of course not. I didn't think so. So, if you would like to remain whole, SHUT UP! _I practically yell at myself, jerking my attention back to class. This earns a worried glance from Christina, but I ignore it. Ever since the incident, everyone has been quite over protective of me. I scold anyone who tries to pity me, which is pretty much everyone- but _Four._

**_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _**I scold myself on the inside. What is it with him? It's almost like I can't get him out of my head. There hasn't been any one like that, since... since... _Jake. _Even if I did go against my vows- face my fear- which will never happen, what would he want with _me? _I am nothing. I am worthless. It has been proved to me. Jake told me that he loved me- but he used me. He _used _me. This makes anger- along with sadness- take over me yet again, filling my veins. Today, we are practicing with punching bags. This is good, so I can led all of my anger, grief, and sadness out on the punching bag. For someone so small, I do quite well. Maybe it's the rush of adrenaline, or maybe it's the anger, or sadness, or grief, tearing at my throat, clawing at my heart, that's letting me do so well. Eventually, tears begin to form in my eyes. I quickly blink them back, but the memories are overwhelming. _I will not cry here. Not here. Not now. Later. _With all of my might, I blink back my tears and continue to punch the bag.

Tobias POV

_What was her flashback about?_ I can't help but wonder. I don't want to bother her with the question- but I am curious. As I examine my students, watching there strength, skill, and technique, my eyes land on Tris. She has tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. For a moment I think they will, but then she blinks them away with such force that they cower, sinking back. My eyes linger on her. Why was she crying?- or, _about_ to cry, rather. Does it have anything to do with the flashback? I force myself to remember where we are, and my eyes move on.

**_~Page Break~_**

Singing class goes by quickly, and I ask Tris to stay behind. When everyone else has left, I begin the reason that I called her over here for.

"Tris, do you care to tell me what that flashback was about yesterday?" I ask her. She remains silent. "I think I have a right to know what disturbed my class yesterday, don't you?" She swallows hard and looks to the floor, twirling the strings of her sweatshirt.

"It was about... someone from my past," she glances up at me.

"Who?"

"I don't feel very comfortable talking about it."

"Did I _ask_ you if you were comfortable talking about it?" I say, wanting an answer. She stares at me, her eyes have turned cold.

"I don't think I need permission," she says this very coldly, colder than you could imagine such a small girl being able to say something. With that, she turns and leaves. _Wow._

**A/N: **

**Roses are red**

**violets are blue**

**I will love you forever**

**if you care to review**

**BTW, there will be FourTris fluff-of course, I would never write ****_anything _****without it- but I think it will take a while. Partly because I don't want it to be rushed, and partly because of Tris' fear. So, that being said, you have my word that probably, in a few chapters, Tris will start to have a crush on Four. But, like I said, it's all in good time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I am shocked. I can't believe the one person left that had left me alone just had to ask me _the question._ The question I have been avoiding. No one knows the answer to the question. No one but me. I would like to keep it that way. I walk back to my dorm to find Christina on the bed.

"Why did he ask you to stay? I want details!" she cheers.

"Well, he asked me what the flashback was about. Then I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and he was all did I ask you? So I just left. I don't care if he is my professor, he can't disrespect me like that. It was a personal question," I answer. Christina nods her head.

"Do you want to go get smoothies and hang out with my new friends?" she invites me.

"Sure," I say. I could use a distraction. I could _really _use a distraction.

"OK let's go, we have five minutes to get there," she says.

"Race you!" I challenge, bolting for the door.

"Hey!" she calls, running behind me. It takes a few minutes to get to the smoothie shack. I just barely meet Christina.

"I won!" she says.

"No, I won!" I say. We both laugh at how childish we sound. I actually feel like a kid again. We walk over to a table where Christina introduces me to a couple people.

"This is Uriah, this is Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke."

"I'm Uriah, but you can call me Hot Stuff," says the cute one.

"Hey, Hot Stuff." Everybody laughs. Then the least favorite person of mine walks through the door. Four. Christina and I both fall silent.

"What is it?" asks Uriah.

I clear my throat, "Nothing." I don't like to lie, but it's best just to ignore him. I sit in a chair across from "Hot Stuff".

"Hey, Marlene, do you want to sleepover at our dorm? It is a Friday," Christina invites her, and I thank her in my head. Having fun with the girls will distract me from everything, and I haven't enjoyed myself in a while.

"Sure," she smiles.

When we are about to leave to go get Marlene's things, someone taps me on the shoulder. I already know who is is. I turn around, sighing.

"What do you want, Four?" I ask him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No," Christina and I both say at the same time and I turn back to my friends. I can sense Four is still behind me. Especially because all of my friends are staring at him. I am sick of sitting there so I get up and start heading back to my apartment. When I am have way there, and arm jerks me around and I am staring at dark blue eyes.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well what is it? I have things to do."

"I'm sure you do, Tris." I roll my eyes and turn around, continuing to walk to my dorm.

"Wait!" I ignore him. When I get to my dorm I start to read a magazine until I hear a knock. I open the door and instantly slam it when I see that it is "The Professor." He catches it with his foot and pushes it open. My arms are crossed.

"I wanted to apologize. For what I said. The flashback was a personal thing. Can you forgive me?" he gives me a fake puppy dog face. I raise my eyebrows.

"Please?"

I sigh, "Fine. Bye." I shut the door and walk over to my bed, resuming reading the magazine. About a half-hour later, Christina walks in. Marlene follows close behind, holding a black bag.

"Lets watch a movie!" says Christina. Oh boy. Let the sleepover begin.

PAGE BREAK

I can't stop thinking about Four all night. His hair, his smile, his eyes. He is my teacher, so it seems wrong, but it feels right. Then, as if on cue, I think about Jake. Into another flashback I go.

_Flashback*_

_I had just ran home from the school, tears still running down my cheek. I ran up stairs and pulled out my phone. I have a voicemail, 4 messages, and 3 missed calls. All from Jake. I read the texts, but I don't return the calls or the texts or listen to the voicemail._

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I made a mistake"_

_"Forgive me"_

_"I love you"_

_Those are the most pathetic excuses I have ever heard in my life. Ever. _

**_The next day at school..._**

_I walk to my locker. My best friend, Britney, is at her locker, which is right next to mine._

_"Why so sad?" she asks._

_I just shake my head. "Jake." She seems to understand, because she leaves it alone. As I walk to my class, a hand lands on my shoulder and spins me around. Jake._

_"Tris, I-" I pull away and turn around, continuing my journey to class._

_End of flashback*_

I wake up and open my eyes. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Four all stand in the room. I am in the infirmary. Go figure. I suddenly have an idea. I think I am ready to listen to the voicemail he sent me. I still have the same phone, and I didn't delete it...

"Christina, where is my phone?" She looks through my bag- she probably brought it here in case I needed something- and pulls out my cell phone. I grab it and get up, walking out of the infirmary and back to my dorm. I need to listen to this now. I quickly walk inside and lock the door. As I search for the voicemail, I hear banging on the door. Oh well. I click on Jakes name and bring the phone to my ear.

"I'm so sorry. I still love you. What happened with Allie was a mistake, and if you forgive me, I swear it will never happen again. If you ignore me now, meet me by the bench at the city park at 5:00 in 5 years. I hope you will be there." Hearing his voice brings tears to my eyes. I lower the phone from my ear, and- wait, 5 years is Monday! I can either go or stay. I don't know. I doubt he will even be there- like he would wait this long for me. It doesn't mean we get back together. I remember my friends and slowly get up and walk to the door. There stands the same people that were in the infirmary.

"Hi," I say. Everybody stares at me. I find Christina's arm and jerk her inside with me, and then slam the door and lock it. I explain the whole story to her- starting from when I caught Jake cheating.

"So, will you go to the park with me? I don't know if he will be there, so I don't want to make it seem like I got stood up. I want to make my presence casual."

"Sure," Christina says.

"And Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I pass out, don't send me to the infirmary."

"Got it." We both laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, apparently you all like this story and where it is headed, because you are "Demanding More" and other crap I didn't expect. I didn't think this would become a like-able story, but I like where it is leading as well so I think I will continue to write this for a while. :D So, here we go. The moment we have all been waiting for; the meeting! Oh, and apparently I need to do the POV of someone else, because it has been (Almost) straight Tris for all three chapters. And it starts in 3... 2... banana... 1... Go!**

Tobias (Four) POV

I anxiously wait outside Tris's door with the others. It has been about ten minutes since she pulled Christina inside, and we have all been talking or texting; doing something to pass the time while we wait. I hear a short laugh through the door, which is enough reassurance for me. Minutes later, the door swings open. Christina smiles widely at us.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"I found out what the flashback was about! _And _I get to go to a, um... meeting with Tris tomorrow!" she exclaims.

"What was the flashback? And what meeting?" asks Will.

"Sorry, can't tell."

"Chris!" I hear an angry Tris call. Moments later, a hand lands on her shoulder and pulls her into the apartment, the door slamming behind her. Well that was interesting. I face the others.

"That was..."

Marlene stomps over to the door and yanks it open, rushes inside, and slams it shut.

Tris POV

Marlene slams the door shut and walks over to us.

"What was that all about?" her tone is demanding. I might as well tell her, too. It's only fair.

"What I am about to tell you stays between us girls. No telling anyone; especially not the guys. Understand?" I point a bold finger at her, raising my eyebrows. She nods her head eagerly. I start to explain the whole story, finding that reminding myself seems to bring the pain back.

"So, would you like to join us at the park?" I finished off with that question.

Page break... The following Monday; Dun dun dunnnn! *Cue scary music*

The big day is here. All throughout classes, Four has stolen several glances at me. I can only assume it has something to do with the events of Friday. When it is time for the park, Marlene and Chris meet me at the front of the building.

I sit on the park bench, talking to the girls, when a painfully familiar voice calls from beside me.

"Tris? Is that you?" I wince, turning around to face him. "Oh thank God, I didn't think you would come." He wraps me up in a hug. I stiffen; the feeling is familiar, yet painful. I do not hug back. He pulls back and looks from Chris to Marlene.

"We're not leaving," Christina says. Jake looks kind of disappointed, but nevertheless, he continues on.

"So, did you want to go on a date? Catch, up, hang out-"

"You want _me _to go on a date with _you?_ Jake, you go off and break my heart, leave it on the floor for _five years, _and then come back to try and pick up the pieces? You think thats how it works? You expect me to just _forget _everything, and pick up where we left off?" I tell him angrily. He actually tried that. He really, actually, just tried that. On me. _No._

"Tris, I-" I turn around and stalk off angrily. I hand goes around my waist and pulls me back. _Like old times._

"Please," he whispers, staring into my eyes. Maybe I can, just one more chance...

"One date."

Page break...

Christina has a hand on my shoulder; Marlene has one on my back. I enter the apartment complex, coming face to face with an arm-crossed Four.

"Where have you been, and what is wrong with her? Is it that flashback thing?" he asks all at once.

"We've been out. Tris just.. you wouldn't understand Your'e a guy," answers Christina.

"Yeah, so? What's going on?"

"Four, I believe that counts as a person question," I answer him, walking back to the dorm. The date is tomorrow; I think I am going to wear sweatpants and a tank top. He doesn't deserve to expect anything more than me.

Page break... date... THIS IS THE MOMENT! (Couple name, Trake. Review that you ship trake if you ship Trake. I don't.)

I walk outside to find Jake waiting. He smiles and interlocks his hand in mine as we walk to his car. I should probably feel uncomfortable, but having him back like this- like we used to be- gives me a warm feeling. Maybe we do have a chance. I finally get a good look at Jake; he hasn't changed much since high school. Same sandy hair, deep gray eyes. His tan skin glows bronze against his shiny white smile. As we drive to the restaurant, I stare out the window. I wonder how I got him back again. He waited. He came. Maybe we still have the spark. He is still not forgiven; he is far from it. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes me a few more years for me to get over it; it has already been five and I have barely made progress. He parks the car and we walk into an italian restaurant. We talk and laugh. When we are on the way back to the car, he stops and pulls me in close.

"I love you, Tris," he tells me. I do not say it back, because it would be a lie. I used to love him, and I still like like like him, but I don't know if I can say I love you for a while. I don't remember who leaned in first, but we are soon kissing. The first one I have had in five years. It is soft and tender; his lips agains mine. And the next thought, instead of _maybe _we have a chance, is we _do _have a chance.


End file.
